


First Holiday

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Finn celebrates his first Halloween





	

This was one of the holidays the Order had spoken of during his cadet days. Those of the Republic held a night of complete debauchery and unabashed greediness. They painted and clothed their bodies in absurd designs and colors, sometimes imitating popular figures and other Alien species. Even their children were urged to participate, sent door to door to beg for indulgent sweets from total strangers.

Finn loved it.

He laughed softly as Poe helped adjust the little hood and false ears BB-8 had asked to wear, giving the droid the appearance of an Ewok. Poe himself wore robes of bright greens and reds, his face painted up in a similar fashion with feathers in his hair. He had told Finn that he was some kind of bird native to his home world.

Finn looked at his own costume and hummed to himself. Poe had found him an old pilot uniform and helmet that would fit. He slipped the helmet on his head, laughing as he fixed the visor so he could see. "And people willingly give away sweets?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! It's great! Sometimes you even get homemade candy or baked goods," Poe said with a nod.

"And it's not considered begging?"

Poe laughed, walking over to kiss Finn on the lips, leaving behind green lipstick. "You'll see. People always give extra of the good stuff when they see BB dressed up."


End file.
